This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Specific Aims: To clone Listeria monocytogenes inlA and inlB genes for overproduction/purification of internalin proteins. To subject cell cultures to purified internalin proteins and monitor internalization of each protein. To potentially adhere drugs to internalin proteins for cell internalization. Hypothesis: Internalin proteins derived from inlA and inlB genes of Listeria monocytogenes will be effective at triggering internalization in human cell lines and thus, may be useful as a means of drug delivery.